


will you still love me tomorrow?

by aliteralcalendar



Series: jane seymour one shots<3 [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralcalendar/pseuds/aliteralcalendar
Summary: Jane is tired.
Series: jane seymour one shots<3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	will you still love me tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p4ntry_d3m0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4ntry_d3m0n/gifts).



> hey, so this is basically just an excuse for me to vent without feeling guilty. sorry it’s so short, i just don’t have the energy to write anything longer.

Jane is tired.

She’s always tired.

She can't help it, not really. She doesn't know why she's always so surprised by it, she knows it comes alongside sleep deprivation, but everytime she feels rush of dizziness wash over her, everytime she misses a line in the show only to stumble over it a moment later, everytime she loses her balance during the choreography, she feels the familiar pang of guilt at being anything less than perfect, at disappointing the queens, and she knows that will only lead to more nightmares. So she doesn't sleep.

Well, she does sleep, of course, but what little sleep she does get is plagued by nightmares, nightmares of the past and the present and the future, things she would rather forget and things she would rather not think about, and she substitutes what she misses with tea.

This doesn't escape the other's notice. They notice every yawn, every stumble, every cup of tea she drinks after promising them that she's done.

They don't notice the nightmares, though. Of course they don't. Jane doesn't move, doesn't make any noise, not since she married Him, not since the first nightmare with him there. She’d woken screaming, and he had – understandably – been furious. After that she didn’t make a sound. 

She doesn't know whether she should be grateful for this or not – of course she doesn't want the others to worry about her, but another – slightly bitter – part of her wishes they would notice, wishes they would comfort her like she has for them countless times. But they don’t, so she doesn’t say anything. If she says something then they’ll get mad, and if they get mad they’ll leave her, and then she’ll have nothing, she’ll be nothing. That’s what he always said, and with the nightmares every night reminding her of every excruciating detail of her marriage, who was she to say otherwise?

It doesn’t matter, though, not really. After a nightmare she wakes up, drinks a cup of tea, and goes right back to pretending that she’s fine. That way she gets to ignore the worried looks, and the concerned comments. She gets to take care of other people instead of taking care of herself. She has to.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m taking a break from tumblr for a few days, so i wanted to post to before i vanished. i’m fine, just not doing great mentally. i’ll still be on discord if anyone needs me.


End file.
